geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
User Levels
Custom Levels are unofficial levels created by players via the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other players' levels, rate them in difficulty (Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane or Demon), or stars (from one to ten, depending on the difficulty of the level), and comment on them. A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level and edit it later in the level editor. This function is often used by players to create a remake of an existing level, more commonly known as a "v2". Additionally, many players make use of the copy function in "creator contests", where the participants must use a segment of a level (previously uploaded by the contest's host) and build the rest of it. When uploading a level, users have the option to enable the copy function to any player and request a password to be input. Levels can be found in different ways, for example: users can search for a specific level by its name or ID; they can browse through map packs, or the featured list. They can also access any of a specific creator's uploaded levels by clicking the "info" button on any of the creator's levels and then clicking the "More" button next to their username, or via the "Creators" tab in the leaderboard. Custom levels rating works the following way: * 1 star - Auto * 2 stars - Easy * 3 stars - Normal * 4 - 5 stars - Hard * 6 - 7 stars - Harder * 8 - 9 stars - Insane * 10 stars - Demon Finding Levels The Search Screen: '''If you want to find a specific type of level, then it is recommended that the player goes to the search screen. This is accessed by going to the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass that says "Search" in the Create menu. By using very specific search options and filters, finding the type of level you want to play is a breeze. More search filters were added in 2.0, making finding levels even easier. There are many different search options and features, such as: * '''Difficulty rating: Do you want to play the hardest demons or just have a nice and easy journey? * Level length: '''Levels can have a length of Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, and Extra-long. Better levels usually are Medium or Long, although sometimes popular creators host "creator contests" in which they create a short beginning of a level and see who can finish it the best. * '''Star value: '''Is the star reward important, or do you just like to play for fun? * '''Quick search options: '''Do you want to follow the trending levels, the most downloaded levels or the most liked ones? Or do you just want to play some of the levels that have recently come out? The magic option even brings up long, interesting new levels! * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "x" in the top right hand corner, it will bring up a few more search filters, such as what song is in the level and if you have completed it or not. * '''Saved levels: Although this option is not in the search menu, it is indirectly a search option since it helps find levels easily. Go to this button in the Create menu to view a list of all the online levels you have played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that you most recently played show up first in the list. Other Options: 'There are other ways to search for levels if you do not want to use the search screen. Using these almost always brings up more popular levels that are probably featured. *'Map Packs: Map packs are sets of maps that when completed give you stars and one or two secret coins. All of the levels in these packs are featured since there are achievements for beating them. *'Creators' Levels:' If you go to the Leaderboards section in the Create menu, then click the "Creators" tab, a list of the top 100 creators will appear. If you click on these creators, a list of their levels will appear. *'My Levels:' When creating levels in the Level Editor, when you exit to the list of all your levels, you may notice a small button in the bottom left corner. This shows you all the levels you have published in a list similar to that of the results of searching for levels. * Featured levels: Selected by clicking a box in the Extra Filters section of the search screen or by the big button with the star on it in the bottom left corner of the Create menu, featured levels are levels featured for the game. Their difficulties vary just like less popular levels, although featured levels tend to be hard and up. When you get to the featured levels screen you get to see lots of featured levels made by other people (who are usually also popular on YouTube as people can see their levels more easily). These levels have to, just like Demon levels, be given stars and feature status by Robert Topala himself. In order for a level to become featured, the level must be of high quality, have detailed effects and decorations, and/or must have 5000+ downloads, but cannot get featured just for 5000+ downloads. Playing Levels Once you have searched for a type of level, a list of levels with the search option(s) you chose will appear, sometimes no levels, sometimes a few, sometimes thousands. You can scroll through the list of levels until you find what you want to play. Tap the blue "Get It" (or green "View" if you've already downloaded it(or pink "Update" if it needs an update)) button to open up a menu based on just that level. Then tap the big green button in the middle of the screen that appears with a yellow play arrow to play the level. After you play it, you can rate its difficulty, star value, and like or dislike the level using the buttons on the right side of the menu. There is also a button that allows you to comment on the level. If you put a description on your level, this is where it will appear, as well as a button that allows people to play your other levels. Some levels have custom music from Newgrounds which you may have to download using the blue button in the bottom rectangle, although it is possible to play without any music. The only differences between normal levels and custom levels are that custom levels award slightly less stars than normal levels and user coins instead of secret coins. Trivia *There are more than 11 million custom levels on the server. **However, the major part of them are just some random stuff and have Tiny or Short length and N/A difficulty. This had lead to people to criticize RobTop for not removing useless levels. Most of them consist on getting 100 likes to unlock the corresponding icon, random, improper levels with secret ways, levels for popular players to play (they are named after the players) and owners begging people to rate them demon. **Also, some ID's lead to deleted levels and do not show any results. *You may notice that when clicking multiple difficulties in the search menu, then click search and levels of all those difficulties will appear. However clicking Demon, N/A, or Auto, cancels out all other difficulties. *When rating another person's level, if it already has a difficulty and a star value, the star value rating menu disappears. However, the difficulty rating menu remains. ** Since Update 1.92, you cannot rate the difficulty of levels that already have star values. *** RobTop has the ability to downgrade the rating of a Demon level if a secret way is discovered or if the level is updated by the creator to be of very little or no difficulty (which is the case of "Auto Demons", where the level is updated to be of Auto difficulty). *RobTop has removed or decreased the star value and difficulty of a vast amount of Demon levels due to secret ways or hidden paths and possibly being very easy. Examples can be: 7 Back on Track, Cosmic Dreamer, Galactic System, ''and Hex Force.'' *If a level is beaten before it gets a star rating, you will not acquire the stars until you check the level afterwards its rating. *Some levels, such as Auto Electrodynamix display a "Tiny" level length when they are actually much longer. *The most downloaded level is Level Easy by Cody, with over 11.5 million downloads and 1.2 million likes, and it is the only level with over 1 million likes and over 10 million downloads. *The very first level uploaded to the server has an ID of 128. *There is a bug where if you play and delete a level at the same time, (Possible only on Mobile) you can play an empty level that still gives you the stars and/or demon from completing the level normally. ** This will result in a ban if abused. ** This bug was fixed in Update 1.93 *Most auto levels that are featured appear as Insane difficulty, however with just one star. *This bug was fixed in Update 2.0. *There is a level called Lightout by Emilax, and it is the only map pack level to have a custom song use. This is found in the Dash Pack. Category:Features